La Vérité s'écrit dans le Sang
by jack farrell
Summary: Elle s'appelait Delia. HIATUS
1. Prologue

Son visage fut soudainement assailli de couleurs vives et floues, à la façon d'une toile vierge qui prenait vie sous les coups de pinceau de Leonardo. Sa physionomie exsangue arbora brusquement des lèvres rubicondes, presque irritées, des joues amoureuses et chaleureuses, ainsi qu'une peau reprenant cet éclat particulier, satinée de reflets argentés que la Lune voulait bien dévoiler. La poitrine ouverte comme assoiffée d'air, Leonardo lui ouvrait ses yeux étoilés, tandis que le rire de la femme éclatait dans la pièce, brisant le silence morne et glacial que son amant prenait plaisir à savourer.

Elle était morte. Quelques secondes, mais morte quand même ; et hilarant était à ses yeux ce qu'elle percevait comme du délire ! Un don de Dieu, ou la créature de Satan... ? Peu lui importait, honnêtement. Elle se faisait mourir sous les yeux de Leonardo et d'Ezio, pour revivre par la suite. Médusée par ce pouvoir aussi incroyable qu'effrayant, revivant à l'infini l'adrénaline d'une renaissance pendant que le génie l'immortalisait, la peur et des frissons sans fin armaient une question récurrente : « Vais-je parvenir à me réveiller ? » Alors, Delia continuait de se jeter dans les bras de la Faucheuse avec passion ; sans réfléchir, tentant différents suicides avec la fougue d'une adolescente sans que personne ne pût la comprendre.


	2. Chapitre I

D'une vélocité aveuglante, ses yeux noirs battirent des paupières pour détailler avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur le corps endormi de son amant. Les rayons luneux du firmament traversaient les vitraux poussiéreux de la pièce pour habiter le dos mordoré de l'assassin. L'étrangère pouvait observer de nombreuses cicatrices qui siégeaient le tissu de sa peau. Certaines représentaient d'anciennes blessures, tandis que d'autres lui paraissaient plus familières, car elle en était l'auteure. Dans la violence de ses gestes, elle les avait causées sans aucun scrupule tout en savourant la récurrente affliction du jeune homme. Elle arrivait à entendre de son fauteuil la respiration lente et savoureuse du meurtrier, tendant parfois l'oreille pour s'assurer que ce n'était guère un mirage et qu'il dormait vraiment. Silencieusement, l'inconnue se leva et un objet tranchant refléta sous les rais de la lune : elle tenait dans sa main gauche un poignard blanc qu'elle tâcherait bientôt par le sang de son amour. Haletante, plus que jamais, elle vint se poster sur le lit où elle effleura de son surin le rachis de l'homme. Une vague de jouissance l'enivra rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle la poussât à devenir aliénée. Elle sourit d'un sourire scélérat et pointa sa dague vers le ciel, prête à frapper à l'emplacement du cœur.

_« Qu... Où suis-je... ? »_

Inconsciemment, Ezio se réveilla et se retourna. Alors, il la vit. Il la vit au travers du ciel obscurci par les ténèbres, toujours plus fidèle et plus belle que dans ses rêves. Sa longue chevelure d'ébène était détachée et s'échouait souverainement jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle était enveloppée d'un voile qui se mariait à la couleur opaline de son épiderme. Son regard s'aventura dans celui de la jeune femme, puis il s'aperçut que ses prunelles sombres dévoraient les siennes, comme si l'envie de goûter sa chair habitait le bas fond de ses pensées. Il ressentit une légère excitation quand il découvrit que ses lèvres rubicondes, presque irritées, formaient un gracieux sourire mêlant l'odeur du chagrin et de la vengeance. Elle les entrouvrit quelques secondes, désireuse de déclarer quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne s'échappa de sa bouche vermeille.

« Est-ce que tu vas me tuer ? » susurra-t-il, tandis qu'elle se préparait à frapper.

_« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »_

En cet instant, un doux sentiment abritait l'âme de l'assassin. Il se prenait d'admiration pour elle avec surprise et désir. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi on l'avait autrefois qualifiée de folle et de dangereuse : elle était assez démente pour aller jusqu'au bout de son avidité, pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Dans cette seconde, c'était la mort d'Ezio qu'elle espérait. Il ne savait guère pourquoi, mais il le ressentait comme il avait ressenti sa haine envers lui dès la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Si tu dois le faire, alors fais-le rapidement. » poursuivit-il de sa voix suave.

_« Delia ! Delia ! Non, Delia ! Ne fais pas ça ! »_ continuait la voix.

Elle frémit sous ses paroles et le senestre de sa main commença à trembler légèrement. Ses déclarations avaient de l'importance pour elle : elles la frappaient en plein cœur. Ainsi, Ezio profita de cette impuissance pour la plaquer contre le lit et lui dérober l'arme qu'elle tenait d'entre ses fins doigts argentés. Il l'envoya trôner sur le sol et s'empara des poignées beaucoup trop minces de la jeune femme. L'Assassin les considéra quelques instants et il réalisa qu'ils étaient aussi maigres que ceux d'un enfant de huit printemps. Le meurtrier plongea son regard dans les ténèbres de ses yeux, puis il rapprocha son visage de celui de l'étrangère. Sa bouche charnue épousa sa lippe, pendant qu'elle essayait désespérément de se libérer de son étreinte. Et, quand il cessa de lui voler de nombreux baisers, il lui murmura dans le creux d'une de ses oreilles :

« Ne m'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois, Delia. »

* * *

><p>Desmond se réveilla en sursaut. De nombreuses perles d'eau dégoulinaient le long de son front pour ensuite s'échouer le long de ses joues. Devant lui se dressait Lucy, interpelée par le comportement dérisoire du jeune homme. Une question épidémique hantait son esprit depuis plusieurs jours, et elle se décida enfin à briser le silence pesant de la salle :<p>

« Tout va bien, Desmond ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il en mentant. « Un cauchemar, rien de plus. »

« En es-tu bien sûr ? » insista Lucy.

Desmond baissa des yeux, puis il passa une main le long de sa nuque qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il se sentait gêné de devoir cacher la vérité à la jeune femme, mais en réalité, ce n'était pas l'unique rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire depuis qu'il entrait dans l'Animus. Le jeune homme se souvenait encore de la fois où Altaïr et Maria étaient apparus dans ses songes, mais cette fois-ci, c'était une inconnue qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Ezio. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, mais pourtant, il se sentait irrévocablement intrigué par cette dernière. Était-ce un ange ou un démon ? Elle avait pourtant la beauté d'une rose, mais ses yeux apparaissaient comme traîtres à cette fleur dans les souvenirs de Desmond Miles.

Tandis que Desmond reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, un homme pourvu de charme pénétra dans les lieux. Il tenait une tasse en porcelaine aux couleurs bleutées dans laquelle se trouvait du thé. L'odeur qui s'exhalait du récipient parcourut les narines de l'ancien rêveur et il leva les yeux : c'était Shaun. Ses iris, encadrés par des lunettes, flamboyèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son collègue sortait d'un long sommeil. L'historien but une gorgée de sa liqueur, puis il lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Alors Desmond, en plus de ne rien faire, on dort et on parle dans son sommeil ? » vociféra-t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas. » avoua Miles. « J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ? »

« Tu es sourd, ou bien tu le fais exprès ? » s'énerva Shaun d'un ton sarcastique. « Je viens de te dire à l'instant que tu avais parlé dans ton sommeil ! On ne faisait que t'entendre au bout de la pièce ! J'ai même été contraint d'aller me préparer un thé pour mieux supporter tes hurlements ! _« Delia ! Delia ! Non, Delia ! Oh non Delia, ne fais pas ça ! »_ D'ailleurs, qui est cette Delia ? Une ancienne petite-amie qui, justement, t'aurait plaqué car tu ne faisais strictement rien ? »

Rebecca, qui depuis tout ce temps avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, se leva face à la remarque déplacée de son ami et le disputa :

« Arrête, Shaun ! Tu n'en as pas marre de l'embêter avec toute ton ironie ? Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre ! »

L'historien demeura sans voix, outré par les propos de l'informaticienne, et tandis que Rebecca s'avançait vers eux, elle s'attarda elle aussi sur Miles :

« Desmond, qui est cette fille ? »

Encore une fois, le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il avait beau chercher dans son esprit, remuer la chose, il n'avait pas de réponse logique pour expliquer qui était cette femme, et encore moins pour trouver un mensonge valable qui le mènerait hors de danger.

Pendant que Desmond cherchait vivement une explication et une tromperie réaliste, Lucy, Shaun et Rebecca se postèrent devant lui en attente d'une réponse. Le jeune homme commençait à avoir mal au crâne et il ressentait une vive douleur imprégner ses muscles. Il cessa sa torture quelques secondes, puis il observa Lucy qui ne semblait guère surprise. Jugeant que le mensonge n'était pas une bonne idée, il leur avoua toute la vérité :

« Je... Je l'ignore. »

Face à cette déclaration, la jeune femme qu'il avait regardée tantôt arqua des sourcils et se mit à murmurer diverses choses.

« C'est étrange. » dit-elle.

Interpelé, Shaun jeta une œillade sur Rebecca qui acquiesça et il demanda à sa supérieure :

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? »

L'historien regarda Desmond pour la seconde fois, puis il comprit que Miles était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Lucy ! Répond-moi ! Qui est cette Delia ? Répond-moi ! Lucy ! Je t'en prie... » quémandait-t-il d'un ton implorant.

Mais Lucy ne répondait pas...


	3. Chapitre II

Il observait le firmament étoilé en attente de réponses. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et une vive douleur lancinait son corps depuis que Rebecca avait éteint les lumières de la pièce. Les yeux de l'Assassin regardaient, à travers les vitraux, les rayons de la lune qui s'échouaient souverainement sur son visage. Desmond ne pouvait pas dormir, il n'y arrivait visiblement pas. Beaucoup trop de questions s'aventuraient dans son encéphale pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Au fond de lui-même, il s'en voulait d'avoir dévoilé son cauchemar à ses collègues, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'un rêve pût être aussi réel. Le jeune homme était incapable de l'expliquer, mais il savait ! Il savait que cette chimère était bien plus qu'une divagation de son esprit. Quand il y réfléchissait, Desmond était resté très longtemps dans l'Animus la veille. Les effets secondaires avaient dû capturer son esprit, tandis qu'il se reposait pour y retourner par la suite.

Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, il remarqua que Lucy était présente au clair de lune. Elle se trouvait au chevet de son lit, débordante d'interrogations depuis la journée précédente. La déclaration de Desmond quant au fait qu'il ne connaissait guère cette inconnue l'intriguait fortement. La jeune femme se leva par la suite en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Desmond la considéra quelques instants et il put apercevoir que des cernes logeaient sous ses yeux céruléens, malgré le faible contraste du flambeau. Par la suite, il s'exécuta et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce baignée d'azur, Lucy se mit à vagabonder autour de lui en lui jetant de sombres œillades. Elle était en colère contre lui, car elle savait qu'il aurait gardé cette information si elle ne lui avait pas demandé comment il se portait.

Miles, ne comprenant rien, brisa le silence d'une voix faible :

« Lucy, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe... ? Ton comportement est étrange depuis hier et il m'inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec mon... mon_ rêve_... ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et cessa tout geste. L'Assassin la regarda une nouvelle fois : elle semblait exténuée et dévastée. Elle abaissa quelque peu la tête en prenant un air de culpabilité. Enfin, Lucy se tourna vers Desmond et soupira longuement. Dans un susurrement étreint par les ténèbres, elle lui répondit :

« C'est une très longue histoire, Desmond. Une très longue histoire... »

« Est-ce qu'elle... Est-ce qu'elle concerne Ezio ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était prise d'un soudain malaise et le siège de ses émotions commençait peu à peu à exploser. Elle passa une main le long de son visage et respira profondément. Sa poitrine manquait d'air, comme elle-même manquait d'oxygène.

« Oui. » avoua-t-elle enfin. « Mais avant toute chose, raconte-moi donc ton rêve. Que s'est-il passé, Desmond ? »

Desmond acquiesça et tenta de se remémorer son rêve. L'image de cette beauté obscure tentant d'assassiner son ancêtre le troublait ardemment. Dans les fragments de ses souvenirs, Delia était toujours aussi charmante. La pâleur de ses joues et ses longs cils lui donnaient une expression de chasteté mélancolique et de souffrance pensive. Elle était armée d'une puissance de séduction inexprimable et c'était son cœur qui brûlait en cet instant-même. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas les paroles qu'Ezio avait prononcées, tandis que la dernière demeurait d'autant plus sibylline que les précédentes.

« Je me rappelle qu'il faisait nuit. J'étais dans cette pièce, dans cette chambre, comme prisonnier et je ne pouvais rien faire... J-Je ne me souviens plus vraiment des détails, à dire vrai, mais je me rappelle que la Lune était l'unique champ de vision pour me permettre de visualiser la scène. Ezio était en train de dormir, et à ma gauche — je crois — se trouvait cette femme, cette Delia... Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, Lucy, crois-moi... Je ne savais même pas que c'était un rêve, tout paraissait si... réel. Puis, je l'ai vue brandir un poignard pour le tuer... Je l'ai vue elle... J'ai vu cette inconnue tenter d'assassiner Ezio, et je me suis mis à hurler ! Mais... M-Mais personne ne semblait m'entendre... J-Je... »

« Ne te force pas, Desmond. » le coupa Lucy. « Prend ton temps, essaie de te souvenir de chaque détail possible. Comment était cette femme ? »

A cette demande, Desmond sentit le rouge lui monter jusqu'aux joues, gêné d'avouer que l'attraction qui émanait de l'être de Delia le foudroyait en plein cœur.

« Elle était très... très belle, et pourtant si sombre, Lucy. Elle était assez grande, elle ressemblait presque à une reine et un pendentif logeait son cou. Un pendentif, oui, je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... »

« Comment était ce pendentif, Desmond ? S'il te plaît, fais un effort : c'est très important. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et il sentit les larmes monter. Seigneur ! Qu'il avait mal ! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie et cette atmosphère biscornue ne l'aidait en aucune façon ! « Allez, Desmond ! Souviens-toi ! Souviens-toi par pitié ! » se répétait-il bruyamment. L'Assassin venait de poser ses mains sur les tempes de son visage, égrotant. La céphalée corrompait son esprit de façon à ce qu'il ne pût réfléchir. Le supplice de cette torture le réduisait peu à peu à néant. Parfois, il vacillait et Lucy lui demandait avec effroi s'il voulait se reposer, mais Miles refusait constamment. Il devait fouiller les tiroirs de son âme pour récupérer ce renseignement. Ainsi, il ferma les yeux et passa de longues minutes à parcourir et à trier ses pensées pour atteindre les clés de son essence...

* * *

><p>« C'était une aigle. Une aigle à deux têtes. » s'exclama Desmond en rouvrant les yeux.<p>

« Une aigle bicéphale ? » demanda Lucy avec étonnement.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un hochement de tête, puis il continua :

« Elle était becquée, membrée et couronnée d'or. »

La jeune femme constata en cet instant que Miles semblait aller mieux, il était beaucoup plus serein et son mal de tête avait disparu. Évidemment, Desmond jouait la comédie, car ses maux étaient toujours aussi présents. A chaque fois qu'il songeait à Delia, ce mal recommençait et des frissons habitaient son propre dos. A croire que cette étrangère était un succube angélique.

« Pour en revenir à Elle... » reprit Desmond. « Je me souviens qu'elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et sa peau était aussi blanche que le voile qui recouvrait son corps. On aurait dit qu'elle était immaculée. Elle avait des lèvres aussi rouges que le sang, mais ce sont ses yeux qui m'effraient encore... Ils semblaient vouloir le dévorer, le dévorer lui, Ezio... »

Lucy ressentit une nouvelle angoisse hanter son organisme. Desmond tituba à nouveau et sa collègue le rattrapa dans sa chute.

« Desmond, il faut te reposer. »

« Non, Lucy. Je ne veux pas. »

L'Assassin lui expliqua qu'il était beaucoup trop assoiffé par la consistance de cette fameuse histoire. Désormais, Delia l'obsédait. Il se massa légèrement le front, puis de ses lèvres s'échappa un profond soupir.

« Je me souviens mieux, à présent. » assura-t-il à la jeune femme. « Ezio s'est retourné en se réveillant inconsciemment. Il ne semblait pas surpris, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. I-Il... Ensuite, il lui a demandé si elle allait le tuer. Delia n'a évidemment pas répondu... Puis, il a poursuivi en disant que si elle devait le faire, qu'elle le fasse alors rapidement. Delia s'est mise à trembler, tandis que je lui hurlais de ne pas faire ça. Ezio s'est jeté sur elle en la plaquant contre le lit. Il a envoyé valser le couteau sur le sol... »

« Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ? » quémanda Lucy.

Desmond fuit son regard, essayant vainement de cacher sa confusion.

« Ezio l'a... Ils... Ils se sont embrassés. Delia tentait de se débattre, mais elle était beaucoup trop frêle, à mon avis. Il lui a murmuré quelque chose dans l'oreille, mais je n'arrive plus trop à m'en souvenir... C'était au sujet de ne plus l'abandonner, mais je ne suis pas très sûr... Et enfin, je me suis réveillé. »

« Je vois. » dit sèchement sa supérieure.

« Lucy, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec un simple rêve, j-je... »

« Je comprends, Desmond. Ne t'inquiète pas, seulement il ne faut jamais nous cacher un rêve lorsqu'il concerne Ezio. Surtout après être sorti de l'Animus, car tu y es resté trop longtemps. »

« Je sais... »

Lucy resta longuement sans parler et Desmond n'osa rompre ce silence. Il se demandait à quoi elle pensait, si elle ne le prenait pas pour un imbécile. Après tout, il avait bien perdu tout ses moyens et il avait fini par pleurer devant elle, tellement la pression était énorme. Lorsqu'il réfléchit à cela, l'Assassin se sentit pathétique. Miles ne savait pas si cette chimère était réelle ou non, mais au fond de lui, il avait la sensation que ce rêve cachait quelque chose de profondément mélancolique. Il le ressentait dans son cœur, comme il avait ressenti la souffrance d'Ezio jusqu'à chacune de ses sorties de l'Animus.

« Suis-moi, Desmond. Il faut que nous parlions à Shaun. » lui annonça enfin Lucy.

« A Shaun ? » répéta le jeune homme d'un ton sarcastique. « Est-ce que tu as vu sa réaction d'hier soir ? Il me prenait pour un idiot ! Je ne veux pas subir son ironie une nouvelle fois ! »

« Desmond. S'il te plaît. » insista la jeune femme.

« Bon, d'accord... »

* * *

><p>« Vous osez me réveiller lors de mes quelques heures de repos ? J'espère que cela en vaut la peine... n'est-ce pas Desmond ? Le souvenir de cette Delia ne te revient toujours pas ? » demanda Shaun d'un humour noir.<p>

Lucy et l'Assassin étaient postés face au jeune homme qui siégeait encore à son lit. Hastings cherchait maladroitement ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, tandis que Lucy accentuait sa demande :

« Shaun, je suis désolée, mais c'est important ! Il faut que tu parcoures tous les dossiers sur l'entourage d'Ezio. N'existe-t-il pas une jeune femme qui s'appelait Delia ? Elle pourrait avoir un rapport avec lui. »

« Deux secondes, Lucy, deux secondes ! » s'écria l'historien après avoir habillé son nez de lunettes noires.

Son regard était fatigué.

« Je viens tout juste de me réveiller, laisse-moi le temps de mettre quelque chose sur moi et je vous rejoins dans la salle ! »

Les deux adultes approuvèrent et délaissèrent Shaun à ses courtes occupations. Il enfila sa tenue habituelle et pénétra dans la pièce. Rebecca n'y figurait pas. « Elle doit encore dormir... » pensa-t-il. Puis, le jeune homme se hâta sur Desmond qu'il découvrit en train de faire les cent pas près de son lieu de travail. Lucy essayait vaguement de le calmer, beaucoup trop angoissée elle aussi. Cette belle inconnue semblait les obséder tous les deux, d'autant plus pour la jeune femme, car elle se sentait frustrée de ne rien savoir à son sujet. Il semblait que Shaun était le seul à pouvoir détenir les maigres informations grâce aux archives qu'il consultait quotidiennement. Néanmoins, le prénom Delia ne lui disait rien. Cependant, il avait l'impression d'être un héros en cet instant-même pour ses deux collègues et ce ressenti lui plaisait outrageusement.

L'historien s'installa sur son fauteuil, sans un bruit face aux ordinateurs. Il attendit qu'ils se remissent rapidement en marche, et, quelques secondes plus tard, il débuta ses recherches sous le regard oppressé de Desmond et de Lucy.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucy, je vais la trouver. » promit Hastings d'une voix étonnamment douce pour la rassurer.

Malheureusement, les heures passaient, et plus elles s'écoulaient et plus Desmond perdait patience. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette femme pouvait demeurer cachée dans les archives. Il ne comprenait pas aussi pourquoi personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler, pourquoi elle prenait du plaisir à les faire souffrir. A présent, il en était sûr : il avait rêvé d'elle, elle existait. Cela n'était pas qu'une simple rêverie, cela ne pouvait en être une ! Ainsi, vers cinq heures du matin, Lucy demanda une énième fois à Shaun de vérifier s'il n'avait pas omis quelque chose, mais rien ne se dévoilait. Tout se cachait, comme si Delia jouait en cet instant-même avec eux...

Le jour dévorait peu à peu la nuit en la faisant disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Shaun, les yeux rougis, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour boire une gorgée de son thé glacé, puis il recommença en s'excitant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, car il ne trouvait rien. L'historien se sentait inutile et jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu affaire à un problème de logique ! Il ne savait même pas où orienter ses recherches, car l'entourage d'Ezio ne lui dévoilait aucunement Delia. Parfois, dans quelques murmures, le jeune homme la traitait de « charogne », parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à la capturer à temps. Mais lorsque le matin arriva avec ses doux rayons de soleil, Shaun sursauta et cela eut don de réveiller Desmond, qui était désormais affalé contre le mur aux côtés de Lucy qui n'avait pas fermé une seule fois l'œil de la nuit.

« Que se passe-t-il, Shaun ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? » s'exclama soudainement la jeune femme en ayant une lueur d'espoir dans le bleuté de ses yeux.

« Exactement, Lucy ! » répondit l'historien d'un ton triomphant. « Desmond, viens voir par là... Je crois désormais savoir qui est notre Delia. »

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme, à la fois surpris et heureux. « Parle, je t'en supplie ! »

« Delia Casaviecchi de Montefeltro. Tiens, tiens, intéressant... »

« Montefeltro ? » répéta Lucy, abasourdie. »

« Elle ne serait quand même pas issue de la famille de Frédéric III de Montefeltro ? »

« Il faut croire que si. » annonça Shaun en souriant à pleines dents. « Ce cher Ezio avait un goût prononcé pour les femmes de haut rang, visiblement ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Shaun. » affirma la jeune femme.

« Tu as trouvé autre chose ? » quémanda péniblement Miles.

« J'y viens, Desmond. Ne sois pas excité comme une puce, j'en ai la nausée de si bon matin ! »

L'historien pianota quelques secondes sur son clavier et une peinture de Delia apparut sur le grand écran d'ordinateur. Lucy expira profondément et Desmond fut à nouveau gêné face à cette beauté rare et virulente. Elle portait une robe dont les tissus royaux lui donnaient un air de déesse magnifique. Sa longue chevelure brune dégageait son front, qui, lui, était d'une blancheur livide. Ses yeux, quant à eux, illuminaient son regard et la flamme qui les entretenait perçaient le cœur des trois collègues. De jolies fossettes abritaient ses joues et sa bouche rouge accentuait son charme fatal. Ses épaules à demi-découvertes dévoilaient une poitrine généreuse et noble sur laquelle reposait une parure de perles précieuses. A son long cou argenté se tenait un pendentif que Desmond reconnut directement :

« C'est ce pendentif, Lucy ! C'est celui-là qu'elle portait ! »

« C'est le blason familial des Montefeltro, Desmond. » répondit Hastings avec passion. _« Bandé d'or et d'azur, au chef d'or chargé d'une aigle bicéphale de sable, becquée, membrée et couronnée d'or. »_ récita-il par la suite sous le regard émerveillé de Lucy et de l'Assassin.

Shaun s'aventura librement jusqu'au regard envoûtant de la diablesse.

« Pas mal, je dirais même que c'était un canon de l'époque ! Je crois bien que Cristina Vespucci aurait été jalouse de trouver une telle concurrente ! » commenta l'historien avec cet humour qui déplaisait continuellement à Miles. « Cependant, vous ne devinerez jamais les informations que j'ai recueillies — et en plus sur ce tableau ! Il a été peint par Léonard de Vinci lui-même. A croire que Delia fréquentait Ezio, mais aussi notre cher peintre homosexuel ! »

« Lucy... » murmura Desmond en cessant d'observer Shaun qui jouissait ouvertement de sa propre apothéose. « Je... Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi Delia n'est jamais apparue lorsque j'étais dans l'Animus ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Desmond, je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas normal, en effet. »

« Delia a en réalité été adoptée pour une raison inconnue par les Montefeltro. » poursuivit l'historien en n'écoutant aucunement la conversation qu'entretenaient Lucy et Desmond. « Ils l'ont recueillie très jeune, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans les archives. Le nom Casaviecchi était le seul qui lui restait jusqu'à ce qu'elle les rencontre. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que Delia n'est pas mentionnée dans les registres de naissance en Italie. Elle n'est pas présente dans aucune ville, aucune région... »

« Eh merde ! » s'écria Desmond. « Cela ne nous avance pas vraiment ! »

Hastings cracha un rictus au visage du jeune homme, puis il lui lança un sourire énigmatique qui inquiéta aussitôt Miles. Shaun tapota une nouvelle fois sur son clavier et de nombreux fichiers apparurent sur plusieurs écrans d'ordinateur.

« Néanmoins... » reprit-il tendrement, en devenant de plus en plus passionné par l'histoire de Delia. « J'ai eu le temps de mener quelques recherches, tandis que tu dormais paisiblement sans te soucier de quoique ce soit, Desmond ! Il semblait que notre petite Delia naquit au sein même de la Confrérie des Assassins de l'ancêtre d'Ezio, c'est-à-dire Masyaf. »

Tout d'abord, il y eut un long silence, comme si personne n'avait compris ce que Shaun venait d'annoncer. Puis, ce fut Desmond qui le brisa en balbutiant :

« Qu... J-Je n—»

« Quoi ? » cria presque Lucy en ayant les yeux exorbités. « Mais c'est impossible ! Il n'y a qu'à voir son appellation ! C'est un nom italien ! Pourquoi des Italiens mettraient au monde un enfant à Masyaf pour l'abandonner par la suite ? Cela n'a aucune logique ! »

« Va savoir... » susurra secrètement Hastings.


	4. Chapitre III

La découverte que Shaun avait faite concernant Delia déconcertait profondément Lucy. Plus ils avançaient dans leurs recherches et plus elle se perdait dans toutes ces maigres informations, d'autant plus importantes les unes que les autres. Elle avait essayé de refaire un schéma dans sa tête sur tout ce que l'historien avait raconté sur la jeune femme mais une seule chose faisait bringuebaler son cœur comme jamais : Delia était née au sein même de Masyaf, là où avaient autrefois vécu Altaïr et les autres. Il était impossible que Delia n'ait guère marqué l'histoire des Assassins, puisque Shaun avait découvert un peu plus tard que sa vraie famille était au cœur de leur bataille contre les Templiers. L'étrangère n'avait jamais été citée dans un quelconque rapport, ou dans une quelconque note d'archive. Même pas les notes les plus anciennes, les plus secrètes. Elle était restée inexistante jusqu'à ce que Desmond rêvât d'elle, et ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait jamais fait d'apparitions dans la vie d'Ezio l'agaçait d'autant plus. « Ce n'est pas possible. » songea-t-elle une énième fois. « Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. Ou bien peut-être y avait-il une raison valable pour cacher son existence... ? » Une raison valable de vouloir cacher son existence. Oui, c'était _ça_ la clé de l'histoire. C'était cette phrase qui tenaillait ses réflexions et qui la poussait à tout oublier par la suite. Lucy n'était pas capable de réfléchir. Elle était incapable de trouver une explication logique, ou quand bien même y serait-elle arrivée, elle aurait bel et bien été bloquée par la suite. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas et n'avait aucune réponse à donner à ses collègues, tout comme Shaun, ou même Desmond.

Du côté de Miles, le jeune homme avait refusé toute la journée d'entrer dans l'Animus. Il l'avait passée à dormir après que ses collègues eussent cédé à ses caprices pour, disait-il, tenter de revoir Delia au travers de ses rêves. Cependant, la jeune femme se cachait et semblait se faire désirer. Elle réapparaissait quelques instants pour s'évaporer par la suite, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais existé et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Ainsi, tous ses espoirs étaient assiégés et il se réveillait, las de devoir commencer une nouvelle fois pour une incessante tentative désastreuse. Rebecca, qui passa sa matinée au pays des songes, avait appris la nouvelle concernant la découverte de Delia Casaviecchi de Montefeltro. Elle-même semblait d'autant plus ahurie que les autres. Elle ne savait que faire pour les aider, si ce n'était rechercher les endroits où Delia aurait pu se trouver pendant que Desmond figurait dans l'Animus. L'informaticienne avait rapidement laissé tomber, consciente que ses recherches seraient un futur échec. Néanmoins, elle fut déçue que personne n'utilisât l'Animus jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

« Et si... » commença faiblement Miles. « Et s'il avait été préférable de la protéger des archives... ? Peut-être était-elle en danger, peut-être possédait-elle quelque chose que les Templiers désiraient... Je ne pense pas que les Assassins l'aient désirée aussi, puisque Delia figurait aux côtés d'Ezio. Il n'aurait pas... enfin... Il n-ne se serait pas « lié » avec l'ennemi, je crois... » finit-il en bégayant légèrement.

Cela n'échappa pas à Shaun, qui le coupa tout en ricanant :

« Bien sûr, Desmond ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? » Il tourna la tête vers lui en reprenant son sérieux. « Non, franchement Desmond, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. Tu insinuerais que Delia fût un artefact ? C'est impossible ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'emporta-t-il. « Pourquoi n'est-ce pas possible ? Existe-t-il quelque chose qui le prouve ? Un artefact peut être autre chose qu'un objet, il peut être un humain, Lucy me l'a dit ! N'est-ce pas ? » finit-il en s'adressant à elle.

La jeune femme le considéra quelques secondes, puis elle respira enfin. Était-ce réellement possible... ? Delia aurait pu être un artefact ? Pourquoi Desmond refusait-il de croire Shaun ? Y avait-il une raison ? Elle le voyait bien dans ses yeux. Elle apercevait bien cette lueur en fin fond de ses prunelles sombres, cette demande de bien vouloir suivre son résonnement. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'il n'essayait pas de faire des blagues, elle sentait le trouble dans son esprit, un léger tremblement dans le timbre de sa voix. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de ne rien savoir, de découvrir la vérité en même temps qu'Ezio avait dû la découvrir autrefois. Desmond ne voulait pas être seul dans cet unique chemin de révélations, il désirait que les autres croissent en lui. Malencontreusement, Lucy ne savait pas, elle ne savait presque plus rien. Elle se sentait perdue, comme si le temps lui glissait entre les doigts et que cette histoire ne les mènerait à rien. Néanmoins, si Abstergo arrivait, si Abstergo kidnappait une seconde fois Desmond et qu'il s'avérait que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, tout serait perdu. Les Templiers l'emporteraient. Ce matin-même, Hastings avait déclaré que Delia était au cœur du conflit qui liait les deux confréries et Lucy ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur cette information. La jeune femme tenta farouchement de réfléchir à ce que Miles venait de dire. « C'est bien possible, mais ce cas ne s'est présenté qu'à l'époque d'Altaïr, avec Adha. Delia ne peut pas être une descendante d'Adha, elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants. Non... C'est trop facile, c'est beaucoup trop facile... »

« Je ne sais pas, Desmond. Je ne peux pas déclarer quelque chose dont je ne suis pas encore sûre, je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle faiblement. « Toutefois, une chose est sûre : il faut que tu entres dans l'Animus. Rebecca, met-le en place. Shaun, s'il te plaît, j'ai encore besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu effectuer une dernière recherche pour moi ? »

« Tout ce que tu désires, Lucy ! »

« Cherche-moi l'endroit où Ezio et Delia se sont rencontrés, si tu le peux, évidemment. »

« A vos ordres, mon capitaine ! » s'exclama Hastings en pouffant de rire pour détendre la pesante atmosphère.

La tête blonde de Lucy se tourna vers Desmond, qui semblait déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à les aider. Ses espoirs de la retrouver dans ses rêves s'étaient bel et bien transformés en un échec et chaque membre avait une disposition bien précise, tandis que lui n'avait rien. Il devait simplement attendre, tout en prenant son mal en patience, pendant que Shaun recherchait activement ce que Lucy lui avait précédemment demandé. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et l'historien laissa échapper de sa gorge un énième son de victoire qui prouvait qu'il avait réussi sa mission. Après s'être ardemment vanté d'avoir piraté un système secret, Hastings commença :

« Je n'ai pas d'informations exactes, Lucy, mais tout porte à croire que notre jolie Delia rencontra Ezio dans la ville de l'amour ! »

« Tu veux dire Venise ? » demanda sa supérieure.

« En effet ! » approuva-t-il. « Nous pouvons donc arrêter de nous en faire, si Delia n'est pas apparue, c'est qu'Ezio ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée ! »

« Je comprends. » fit-elle. « Cependant, je pensais qu'elle aurait été impliquée plus tôt dans la vie d'Ezio, puisque son père adoptif faisait peut-être partie de la Conjuration des Pazzi, d'après ce que j'avais lu il y a longtemps. »

« C'est vrai. » approuva Shaun. « Malheureusement, l'implication dans le meurtre de son frère, Oddantonio, n'a jamais été prouvée. »

« Nous continuerons nos recherches plus tard ! Rebecca, l'Animus est-il prêt ? »

Lucy se tourna vers Rebecca qui branchait encore quelques fils.

« Donne-moi quelques secondes et le Bébé sera au point ! » répondit-elle joyeusement.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit surnommer l'Animus, Desmond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Rebecca l'appelait de cette manière. Par conséquent, Miles avait constamment l'impression que la machine était vivante et qu'elle était prête à surgir de nulle part pour le tuer de trouver son appellation totalement stupide. Il soupira à l'idée d'avoir de telles pensées, puis il acquiesça l'instant où Lucy lui pria d'entrer dans l'Animus.

Lestement, le jeune homme prit place dans le siège confortable et grogna comme à son habitude à l'instant où Rebecca le lia au « Bébé ». Lucy laissa Shaun à ses recherches, puis elle se dirigea vers Desmond où elle s'abaissa pour lui murmurer quelque chose :

« Bonne chance, Desmond. »

L'Assassin commençait peu à peu à se détendre, tout en continuant d'observer le regard affectif et pourtant inquiet de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, sa collègue avait disparu.

* * *

><p>Le peu de vision qu'il lui restait demeurait floue et incertaine, mais il arrivait cependant à voir de très vagues silhouettes gorgées d'ombre et de lumière. Il entendait très mal, mais la voix grave d'Hastings arrivait tout de même jusqu'à ses tympans. L'historien discutait calmement avec Lucy, pendant que Rebecca l'assistait jusqu'à sa véritable entrée dans l'Animus.<p>

« Je ne voulais pas le dire en présence de Desmond, Lucy. »

« De quoi parles-tu, Shaun ? »

« C'est au sujet de Delia. »

« Que se passe-t-il... ? »

« Elle n'était pas celle qu'Ezio croyait. »

« Pardon ? Que veux-tu dire, Shaun ? »

« Lucy... Cette femme était... »

Mais c'était trop tard. Desmond venait de fermer les yeux, il n'entendait plus rien. Il n'y avait que ce silence qui le ramènerait à des siècles plus anciens. Des siècles où il connaîtrait enfin toute la vérité. Des siècles où il comprendrait enfin le passé de Delia Casaviecchi de Montefeltro aux côtés d'Ezio Auditore. Ce que cette femme représentait véritablement pour lui.


End file.
